


The McDanno Collection

by ToneT



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-19 09:47:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11895132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToneT/pseuds/ToneT
Summary: A collection of one-shots.





	1. Morning

**Author's Note:**

> I just started typing to see where it would take me. I'm not quite sure about the end, but hopefully I got the overall sentiment right.

Steve sat on the edge of his bed and tightened the laces of his sneakers, swiftly tying the slip-proof knot. He had on his usual running shorts and arm-bearing navy t-shirt. 

As much as Danny and the crew liked to tease him, he didn't really swim in the ocean this early in the morning. Dawn and dusk were the times when a shark was most likely to mistake a human for an animal and try their luck at catching breakfast. It was one thing to be surfing with his knife in a Velcro holder at his ankle, but another thing entirely when the activity required constant kicking the would eventually result in blisters under his combat boots. So a morning run was his usual and an afternoon swim was his constant bribe to himself to get work wrapped up on time.

Steve tucked his phone into his armband, stood and turned to face the bed. "You know you really should come with me. It's a wonder that you manage to keep up at work some days, with your total lack of extra physical activity." 

Danny didn't even bother to crack an eye before he responded, "I don't need extra physical activity with the way my crazy boss works me. If you ask me, that guy is making me overexert myself as it is. Besides," the corner of his mouth that wasn't pressed down into Steve's pillow quirked up, "you told me last night that if I stayed there would be no pressure to get more physical. You, my friend, are breaking that promise." 

Steve couldn't help but smile at the memory of Danny determinedly placing his keys back down on the coffee table and agreeing to spend his first ever night in Steve's bed. 

They'd kissed like young teenagers, too scared to do more that grasp at each other's arms, before making their way upstairs to the bedroom. Steve couldn't remember ever feeling so shy around Danny as when he'd started to strip down to his boxers. 

But Danny had noticed Steve's awkwardness and looked over at him.

"It finally feel real babe? I can go if you want?"

The thought of Danny, his Danny, leaving him to sleep alone for another night had him saying words that he hadn't realised were true until that moment. 

"No Danno. It's feel real for a long time. Longer than I realised, in fact."

So they'd climbed awkwardly into bed. There was no touching before they went to sleep; it was too soon for either of them to cross the mental line of contact under the covers. Instead there'd been small talk. Easy, comfortable conversation about the things that didn't matter, until they'd both been too relaxed to stay awake.

Now, Steve smiled down at the ruffled head below him. 

"Okay Danno, I'll be bak by oh-six-thirty to take you to breakfast."

"Don't worry babe, I'll cook. After seven o'clock."


	2. Bacon grease and cadaver hands

"Do you have to stand over me like that? I mean, I know it's the only time you can stand over me because I'm sitting and all, but do you have to?" 

Steven tried to turn his head a little more and get in Danny's face. Perhaps being uncomfortably close to that golden-stubble coated jaw would make him back off. Was it just him, or was his office suddenly too small for two people? His desk chair had never quite felt so stiff and restrictive before.

Danny was, of course, standing behind Steve's right shoulder with his head directly over said shoulder as he squinted at the small print on the computer screen. Not that there was anything wrong with the Jersey native's eyesight; he'd just picked up a way of squinting like a crotchety old man when he was annoyed with Steven. 

"Haha Steven. A short joke, how original. And could you stop doing that? I know that your trying to make me uncomfortable with the close proximity thing babe, but you forget that I'm not some high strung military type. You better stop looking like you're coming in for a kiss, or I might just turn to meet ya." 

Steve's eyes widened for a moment, not having considered how the action could have been interpreted this way. He did as he was told and turned to face the front.

"Come on Danny. There's nothing wrong with my report. You don't have to keep checking them like their Charlie's first grade homework sheets. I'm a big boy and this isn't my first rodeo."

"You know Steven, when I check Charlie's homework I at least get a feeling of pride because I can see he's learning and improving everyday. One day I might be happy to let him pack his bag for school without having to check every bit of it, but you...you on the other hand." Danny clamped his hands down on Steve's shoulders as he straightened up. "You have once again forgotten that this is an official police report. A report that has to follow certain rules and regulations even if you do not. So Steven, maybe one day I won't have to check your work for you, but I can assure you that day won't come before you learn that writing 'used bacon grease and cadaver hand to convince suspect to cooperate" is not appropriate!"

"Okay Danno. Calm down. You know I only write it that way because I know you're gonna read it. Think of it as my little love letter to you."

"You're an animal. Fix it."

***

They were on the beach out the back of Steve's house. They'd had a lazy Saturday with kids before Rachel had picked them up about an hour before and now they were relaxing in their usual chairs with beers in hand.

"Hey Danno, can I talk to you about something?"

"No, I will not look at another 'Steve's' menu design, because I am not calling my hypothetical future restaurant 'Steve's'."

"No Danno, it not that. It's about something you said the other day."

"Oh God. The other day? And you're going to talk me about it now? What the heck is it that you've been rollin it about in that Neanderthal skull of yours for days?" Danny tried hard to put some feeling into the words, but really he was feeling pretty content in that moment just staring out at the horizon as the light started to fade.

"You said that you'd kiss me."

"What!?"  
Gone was the contented feeling. Instead there was a twisting sort of anxiety gnawing at Danny's gut. Surely he was having a stroke or something because there was no way that Steve had just said...

"The other day, when you were checking my report. You said that if I looked like I was going to kiss you, that you'd turn and meet me. So really you were saying you'd kiss me."

"Ah, yeah. I mean...Yeah I said that. But babe, I wasn't..um.. I wasn't trying to sexually harass you at work or anything. Just forget I said it. You know my mouth, sometimes I just say things."

"I just ah..." Steven looked down at his hands and saw that he'd started to peel the label from the glass without realising it. It was sort of a nervous tick for such an active guy. It didn't feel right not to be using his hands to do something, whether it be checking a gun or just keeping busy. He focussed on what they were doing now as he finished the rest of his sentence in a rush, "I just wanted you to know; if you ever looked like you were coming in for a kiss, I'd turn to meet you too."

There was nothing but silence from the other chair. Steve chanced a glance up to see Danny staring at him with a look on his face like he was trying to figure out a complex maths question. Finally, Steve saw the moment when it clicked that Steve was saying he'd kiss Danny too if Danny wanted him to do so. A small smile quirked at the edges of Danny's mouth.

"Okay. So if one of us ever seems like they're going in...the other...ah...the other meets them...ah... there?"

"Yeah. That's about it." He said, nodding at the same time to confirm the words.

The two held tense awkward eye contact for a long few seconds before both of their faces broke into grins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always thought anything between these two would go slowly. It also makes sense that Steve would over communicate and prepare for any big changes as if it were some SEAL mission. In my mind it would be at least another week or three before they actually kissed.
> 
> Perhaps I'll do another chapter of them over communicating for that too.


End file.
